


happy (late) valentine's day

by orphan_account



Series: a bunch of waldis fics [2]
Category: The Real Bros of Simi Valley (Web Series)
Genre: All the dialogue is in italics, Awkward Fluffy First Time, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wade was nervous.and aldis could tell that wade was nervous.orit's valentine's day, so wade and aldis have their first time together.
Relationships: Wade Sanders/Aldis (The Real Bros of Simi Valley)
Series: a bunch of waldis fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	happy (late) valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i'd post this like four days ago, but i had a lot of technical problems bc my computer is highkey really shit. long story short, this was a bitch to post and it's probably karma for writing the dialogue like that, ~~but i **refuse** to change it~~ i kinda changed it.
> 
> enjoy :)

wade was nervous.

and aldis could tell that wade was nervous.

 _'we don't have to do this,'_ aldis kept reminding him.

 _'but i want to'_ , wade kept arguing, _'i_ _just... uh, yeah, y'know,'_ he'd shrug after that. he wouldn't elaborate. he didn't need to though.

aldis understood. the idea of taking your boyfriend's dick for the first time is scary. 

it wasn't their first time doing something **like** this.

aldis has fingered wade before. hell, wade's fingered himself more than a few times. but a dick is not the same as a finger or two. it's bigger. thicker. 

aldis' is anyway.

it's not like aldis had some sort of monster cock or anything cliche like that (although, with how nervous wade was, you'd think he did). a dick, no matter how big, is way more intimidating than a few fingers when your goal is to shove it in your ass.

wade thought so anyway. 

and now that he was straddling aldis, it was suddenly way more real and intimidating. 

aldis was leaning up against the shitty wooden bedpost that all the dorms had. it wasn't very comfortable, but he wasn't about to complain. the way wade was leaned forward, moaning in his ear more than made up for it. 

wade had always been really sensitive. at least in the time he and aldis had been together, he had been. he also wasn't very good at being quiet about it when something felt really good.

and apparently three fingers felt really good to him.

they rarely did more than two, but maybe they should've, if this is how wade reacted, aldis thinks. they'd done a lot of talking about things they'd like to do. including this. they'd actually talked about it quite a bit. but they hadn't done much doing. 

they talked about every little detail wade could possibly think to worry about. and aldis explained a lot of things. how enemas worked and why they were used. how important condoms were even though neither of them could get pregnant. how they'd probably need, and use a ridiculously unsexy amount of lube. how some positions might not feel great, or as good as others from a receiving standpoint.

they probably didn't need to talk about it as much as they did. this all could've been one big conversation, but wade tended to bring it up when he was kind of horny, so the conversations never lasted long. 

_'please, aldis_. _'_

 _'please_ what, _darling?'_ wade hid his face in the crook of aldis' neck. aldis chuckled a bit, _'_ _you need to use your words, wade. tell me what you want_. _'_

he mumbled another, much quieter, ' _please_ ' against his boyfriend's neck, then whined some more.

aldis got the idea. no teasing this time. they didn't want this to be over too quickly. he removed his fingers and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. aldis fumbled a bit to open it and put it on, not wanting to make wade move just yet. 

it's comfortable (well, aside from being pressed into the wood of the bed), and just a little awkward. there's no way for it not to be. he's stroking his dick while his embarrassed boyfriend cuddles into him.

sure, that sounds a bit worse than it is, but he can't help worry this is too much. too much for wade.

whenever it came up, wade had always been pretty insistent on bottoming. whenever they got high and fooled around, that was usually how it went, so aldis didn't really think much of it.

although, he liked getting wade flustered, so sometimes he'd question him a bit. ask him why he was so insistent on taking dick. he'd usually mumble out something like, _'_ _i don't know, i guess i wanna get the full gay experience'_ , not wanting to admit that he just really wanted to do it.

 _'not all gay couples do anal, babe'_ , aldis would say. he'd wait for a response, knowing he probably wouldn't get one. that always did manage to get wade's face a bit red, though.

but that was when this was all just an idea. something they might do one day. but now it's happening, and aldis can't shake the feeling that this really is just a bit too much for wade.

 _'babe, we seriously don't have to do this'_ , aldis reminds him, again, not that there's much of a point to. he knows what the response will be. 

wade will beg him not to stop. beg that they keep going, because this isn't too much, and he really wants to do this. 

so they don't stop. 

wade sits up and plants a hand on aldis' shoulders to steady himself and aldis let's his free hand drift down to his boyfriend's hip and holds onto him while he lowers himself down.

it's a slow process. 

once he has the tip in, wade lets out an audible _oh_.

_'does it hurt?'_

_'no, no, no. it just feels different. it's ok_. _'_

and then they kept going.

wade would lower himself down a bit and then stop and stay there, whimpering, until he thought he could take a little bit more.

before long, aldis had both hands on his hips, helping him move. his legs had started to shake a bit.

they picked this position so wade would have a bit more control over his own pleasure, but in hindsight, maybe it wasn't a good one for someone who isn't used to squatting for long periods of time.

once he sat flush on aldis' hips, he relaxed his shoulders and chest. he probably hadn't realized he'd been so tense until then.

 _'holy shit_. _'_

_'what? what's wrong?'_

_'nothing, just_ , _'_ wade looked up at his boyfriend, _'_ _your dick is, like, **in** me right now_. _'_

 _'uh, yeah, i can feel that, babe_. _'_ and it feels fucking heavenly.

_'does it, uh, do i feel good?'_

_'yeah, yeah, you do. you feel so good, so good for me, baby. does it feel good for you too?'_

_'yeah, it's- it's ok, i think'_ , wade rolls his hips a bit and- _'oh...'_

he lets out a breathier moan as he moves again, just like the first time but a bit slower. _shit_.

_'shit, good? or shit, bad?'_

wade moans out, _'_ _so good'_ , biting his lip to try to keep quiet. aldis wishes he wouldn't but he can't deny the lip biting is pretty hot.

pretty hot describes wade pretty well in general, right now. his eyes are half-lidded, his face is redder than rubies. and the way his bottom lip quivers when aldis wraps a hand around his dick- **fuck** , that boy is beautiful. 

as much as he'd like to hide all his little "embarrassing" noises that aldis loves so much, he couldn't anymore. from the hand on his dick, to the dick in his ass, it was almost too much.

then a particularly rough stroke from aldis' hand made wade jerk his hips a little too quickly, and then it was actually too much.

wade grips aldis' shoulders tightly as he came oh-so abruptly. 

maybe if he were a bit more coherent, he'd try to apologise for cumming so quickly (not that he'd have to, aldis didn't last very long either). but he wasn't. he immediately fell onto aldis because after that orgasm, he was barely awake.

and maybe this ~~**definitely**~~ wasn't the romantic first time wade thought it would be, but it was still really good. 

and intense.

and with aldis. which always made things better in wade's mind.

 _'happy valentine's day_ , _'_ wade mumbled.

aldis chuckled. _'_ _yeah, happy valentine's day, baby.'_


End file.
